


on top of his game

by trashcan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcan/pseuds/trashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a lot of Jean's ideas, it had worked a lot better in theory than in execution. And also like a lot of Jean's ideas, it ended with Jean getting the short side of the stick.</p><p>Not that Eren was complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on top of his game

**Author's Note:**

> written for the snkkink meme, prompt here: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=3842080#cmt3842080

Like a lot of Jean's ideas, it had worked a lot better in theory than in execution. And also like a lot of Jean's ideas, it ended with Jean getting the short side of the stick.  
  
Not that Eren was complaining. Sure, they were going a lot slower than he liked, but he had endurance. All he had to do was enjoy the show as a very naked and very flushed Jean squirmed in his lap.  
  
It had started well enough. Eren had quite enjoyed Jean pushing him down against the bed, pinning his arms over his head, and straddling his hips as he rubbed the cleft of his ass against Eren's cock. It had been downright sexy when Jean confidently sank down on him, taking him whole in one smooth movement as he watched the muscles in Jean's stomach flutter and tense.  
  
The initial tempo Jean had set had been hard and fast, and Eren was seeing stars before too long and had thought he was going to come much too early and ruin everything. But Jean had always been more sensitive than him, and sure enough, in his eagerness to wreck Eren he had overstimulated himself.  
  
Which brought them to their current situation. Jean was moving at a fraction of the pace he had started with. The sweet, slow torture he was inflicting on them both was getting to him a lot more than Eren, and he was now nearly sobbing just trying to stay upright.  
  
"Don't just lie there," Jean whined, right when Eren had decided to do just that. "Move a little, can't you?"  
  
Eren just raised his arms and stuck his hands behind his head, grinning as he leaned back onto the bed. "Hey, you were the one bitching about never getting to take control."  
  
"You bastard," Jean hissed as he attempted to regain the rhythm he had lost. His slim hips jerked up and sank back down again. "I'll clench you so hard your dick falls off."  
  
"Stupid, then it would be stuck in your ass." Eren willed himself not to thrust upward. It was far more entertaining to watch Jean struggle to fuck himself on Eren while his own cock bounced helplessly on Eren's stomach.  
  
Truth be told, they were both long past the petty bickering of their trainee days. But the mock argument gave Jean renewed energy, and with a growl he ground down harder on Eren. Both of them gasped. Eren let his head fall back onto the sheets, feasting his eyes on the spectacle Jean was making of himself.  
  
Jean's eyes had slipped closed, his lips half-parted and trembling. He looked so good like this, stripped of all his proud bravado and reduced to a quivering mess.  
  
Eren couldn't resist snaking his hands around to grab Jean's ass. He gave him a few resounding slaps (earning him a remarkably high-pitched yelp) and then dug his nails in. A strangled sort of whimper emitted from Jean and his legs gave out, sending him sprawling forward onto Eren's front, Eren's cock still buried in his ass.  
  
“Your legs are ridiculously scrawny,” Eren commented as he ran his hands up and down on Jean's thighs, relishing the rasp of his callouses against the smooth skin there. Jean made an odd sound, halfway between a hiccup and a sob. “No wonder you can't even hold yourself up.”  
  
Jean managed to prop himself half-upright, hands on either side of Eren's shoulders so that he leaned over his face. His collarbones stood out on his flushed skin as he forced his shaking arms to hold his own weight. Eren watched a bead of sweat roll down his hair to drip from his nose and felt it splash on him. _Fuck_ , he was so hot and tight around him.  
  
“Shut up,” Jean panted, rutting his hips backward. “I'm gonna,” he pulled himself nearly off Eren, “make you,” he slammed backward, “scream my name-” he interrupted himself with a sobbing moan when all of Eren was inside him again.  
  
“Yeah, keep trying,” Eren laughed, but he was breathless too. He was almost at his limit, and this was going too damn slow.  
  
The sheets around Eren's head grew taut as Jean drew his hands into fists. His arms looked like they were going to give at any time now. This position actually made it harder for Jean, as he could no longer rely only on gravity to bring him down onto Eren's cock.  
  
Jean was getting them nowhere with this riding business, Eren decided, and as hot as it was to see him slowly come undone, it was time to take matters into his own hands.  
  
With a low growl, Eren brought his hands up to Jean's shoulders and pushed. Jean fell over easily, his lips forming around the word “what” before Eren tackled him into a heady kiss that reversed their positions. Now Jean was on his back with Eren pressing onto him from above.  
  
Jean broke the kiss first, gasping for breath and no doubt starting to complain, but Eren couldn't be bothered to listen. He flipped him over onto his belly.  
  
“Get your ass up in the air,” he commanded, taking more than a little pleasure at how quickly Jean rushed to comply. It was too bad Eren couldn't see what he knew was the utterly slutty look on Jean's face, but at this point they both just really needed to get off.  
  
With Jean's head pressed into the mattress, arms folded and braced in front of him, Eren guided his cock to his ass again. Jean was already slack and he penetrated him easily, enjoying the long moan that rewarded him.  
  
No more of that slow nonsense. Eren snapped his hips into Jean's hard and fast, with enough force to make Jean's erect cock slap upwards into his belly with every thrust.  
  
“E-eren,” Jean sobbed. If Eren hadn't been so close to climax, he would have rolled his eyes. How typical for Jean to boast about making Eren scream his name and then end up being the one to plead so deliciously. “Eren...!”  
  
Well, he didn't mind so much after all. Not when the sound of his name on Jean's lips almost had him blowing his load right then and there.  
  
Eren could hear his own heavy breaths mingle with Jean's broken gasps as he thrust almost brutally into Jean, hands gripping tight on his narrow waist. The slap of flesh on flesh hung wetly in the air as Eren let himself be lost in Jean's perfect tight heat.  
  
“Yeah, that's right,” he grunted between thrusts, “you like it the best like this, don't you Jean, helpless on your knees with that slutty face of yours on the ground, with me fucking you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week, you like it hard and dirty 'cause you're just my little _bitch_ -”  
  
Jean let out a keening moan at that last word, and he tightened around Eren as he came with just Eren's cock in him, his own untouched cock leaking cum down his stomach to his chest.  
  
“Damn, you really like that dirty talk, huh,” but Eren couldn't manage a proper mocking laugh, since after a few more powerful thrusts he could feel himself going over the edge as well. “Gonna come,” he panted, “gonna come in your ass, I know you like that, you like my cum in your ass-”  
  
He threw his head back and pumped himself into Jean until he was dry. He pulled out shakily, letting his cum spill out and leak onto Jean's shivering inner thighs, and collapsed in a sticky, hot mess on top of Jean.  
  
“So, you enjoy that experiment?” Eren leered at Jean, propping his head up on a hand when they had rolled apart and caught their breath.  
  
“Ugh, shut up,” Jean grumbled, but he was too deep in post-orgasmic bliss and exhaustion to really put his heart into it. “I just need more practice. Next time I'm going to ride you until you cry, count on it.”  
  
“It's okay, there's no shame in liking it on the bottom.” Eren gave a wicked grin, and leaned in close to whisper in Jean's ear. “ _My little bitch_.”  
  
Jean just groaned and put his hands over his face.


End file.
